First Day on the Job
First Day on the Job is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview Alex convinced me. I'm going to join him aboard the Talos I space station. The work we're doing up there is too good to pass up. Plus, he says he's got a surprise. I have to jump through some hoops at the training center before I board the shuttle. Objectives * Put on your TranStar uniform * Get in the helicopter on the roof * Report to the test center Walkthrough As Morgan wakes up in his apartment, you’ll get a call from your older brother, Alex. He’ll ask you to put on your suit and head out to grab a helicopter over to your new job at TranStar to join him aboard the Talos I space station. Put on your TranStar Uniform Be sure to take the time to check out your nice little studio apartment. You can search your nightstand for parts, read the various books lying around (they’ll be saved in your Data section), check emails on your computer, and even grab some food in the kitchen. When you’re ready to leave, put on your suit and step outside. You can exit the hallway by going left (all other doors are locked) and speak to Patricia Varma, a maintenance worker, as you head to the elevator. Get in the Helicopter on the Roof Head into the elevator and hit the button for the roof to take it up to the top. Leave the building and interact with the helicopter to enjoy the scene as you fly around the city - and check out some clever title credits out the right window. Report to the Test Center Off the helicopter, head inside to find a TranStar Science Operator. Talk with it a bit if you want, then head down the elevator to meet Alex Yu. After a few moments, you’ll be allowed to enter the testing chamber at the far door. Inside, you’ll be in a small room with a single button, and a red circle on the floor near a window where three scientists will be monitoring you. For this first test, they’ll ask you to press the button to raise up three blocks from the red circle - then pick them up and remove them from the circle. There’s no wrong way to do it - just grab them one at a time and either place or throw them outside the circle. For the next test, things will get a bit odd. You’ll be asked to press the red button once more and then hide. Of course, there’s not really any place to hide - unless you count the chair in the middle of the room. Do whatever feels right, and you’ll be ushered along to the next test. This one is a little more straightforward. A chest-high wall separates you from another button. You’ll have to push the red button to get the blue one to light up, and quickly mantle the low wall to press the blue button. The final test room has only a chair and a computer terminal. As you sit down, you’ll be presented with a series of questions - which you can answer in any fashion you like. Once you’ve answered all the questions, the scientist will have you move on to inkblots - be sure to pay special attention to the scientist and his coffee, as something very strange is about to commence. When the “testing” concludes, all will fade to black. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest